A hangman's Dogma: The Things We Never KNew
by Anigen
Summary: REWRITE of A hangman's Dogma. This is a crossover between Harry Potter, Hangman's Curse, and Dogma. And there is a little bit of RIddick in it.


**AN: Ok this is a re-write of my story A hangman's Dogma. Technically A hangman's Dogma was suppose to be the first chapter of this but I decided to make it the prequel, or at least something like it. PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME. Cuz this is technically the continuation/ alternate to my story other story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I so don't own anything except the idea and the original characters the owners of the three stories that I combined are J.K. Rowling ( Harry Potter) , Kevin Smith (Dogma/Askewniverse), and Frank Peretti (Hangman's Curse, Nightmare Accademy)**

**Oh and if you have any complaints or questions then please just tell me instead of reporting me. I'll try to change it as best as I can.**

Chapter 1: one box can change the world

:::::::HERMIONE'S POV:::::::

My name is Hermione Granger, or at least that's what I thought. My curiosity has always gotten me in trouble. Its just a fact, you know how they said that curiosity killed the cat? Well in my case it just gave me and my brother way more than we bargained for.

**_:::::::::: FLASH BACK THREE WEEKS A GO ::::::::::::::_**

Hermione rolled her eyes as her mom told her once again to stay out of the Attic. It had been going on since about a week ago when Hermione went up to look through the old boxes from when she was younger.

Hermione Granger always loved to go back every few years or so and look at the things of her past, reading past diaries, looking at old photographs and notes from elementary school. But this time she had not wanted to go into the Attic in search of old memories but instead for some insight on her family heritage.

Since second year when blood had become an even bigger part of her troubles at school Hermione had wanted to find out more about where she came from.

When ever she asked her parents her mom would just say that her family moved to London from Essex or some other place around England. The place always changed for her mother.

_**'**If she was going to lie to me the you'd think she would have at least thought to keep her story strait'_ Hermione thought to herself as she walked down the stairs following Martha Granger as her dad yelled in the background for her mother to hurry up.

_"I'm coming"_Martha yelled back as she turned back to face Hermione. _" Be good dear. Take care of your brother and if anyone calls tell them we'll be back in three days. Oh and remember…"_ she said as she stated walking out the door__

_**"** I know, I know, no going in the attic"_ Hermione finished for her mom as she pushed her out of the door__

_"Finally"_ Hermione muttered as she walked back up the stairs and to the right. Hermione walked into her younger brother David's room. _" Hay Day"_she said with a smile. _" They just left"_she said before heading up to the room at the top of the third floor

Pulling the string she smiled as the white roof panel came down and she rolled the wooden latter out of the compact form it had been in. Carefully Hermione Jane Granger climbed out of the third floor room and into the attic.

_' It's not so bad, '_ she thought as she walked into the dusty attic. "wait, what's that?" she said aloud as she noticed a Box with her name on it. The box was ripped in some places but in others it was sealed so tight that even Hermione Granger wondered just how she was going to get into it.

_**::::: END FLASHBACK :::::**_

In that box was what I guess you would call the beginning of the destruction of everything I thought I knew. In that box was a bunch of my Baby toys and clothes. Along with all of the things that I barely remembered from my childhood was a letter and a book. Strangely enough the book was called _An Incredibly useful book_ there was a letter tucked inside of the front cover.

When I took that book, Looked in that box I had no idea what would come out of it. But thanks to that book and the letter it contained I now know the truth. I know who I am and a little bit more about just where I come from….

AN: chapter two will be called Lies my mother told me.

I hoped you liked this re- write

Thanks to : M-Show , toostupidforyou , HottDarkPrincess , SiriusSpikeLover , and Bethany Edwards  
for your reviews in the original, it really helped


End file.
